Hello little banshee girl
by blahblahblah97
Summary: "Hello little banshee girl, have you lost something along the way? Poor little banshee girl, would it be, perhaps, Ally A?" Spoilers for Insatiable!


**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a rather creepy and very weird story! It's been stuck in my head for the past few weeks, but I hadn't quite managed to capture what I wanted. This is as close as I could get, but rhyming isn't really my thing, as you will soon tell. It was weirdly inspired by those Occulus mirror videos Holland Roden did for MTV, and obviously the events of Teen Wolf season 3! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review to let me know what you think or what could be improved upon! **

Turn out the light

And every nightlight

Run you can run you can run

I blink and the world was gone

_**-'And the world was gone' by Snow Ghosts**_

"Hello little banshee girl, have you lost something along the way? Poor little banshee girl, would it be, perhaps, Ally A?"

"Go away," you say, "You aren't wanted here."

"Of course I'm not, I'm your darkest thoughts, my dear. You could have stopped it, you could have stopped that scream."

"I couldn't, I couldn't, stop torturing me!"

"You could have stopped it, you could have saved your friend. I guess you decided you were worth more than she in the end."

"You know nothing," you hiss, "she is my best friend."

"Was," she replies sweetly, "but now she's dead and gone."

"Stop it."

"No you stop it. You fix this mess. You bring her back, I'll take care of the rest."

You glance in the mirror, and she stares right back, not unlike you, but certainly not the same. She's hardened, more bitter, and not nearly as tame. You frown and she smiles, something so familiar because she shares your face, but you haven't smiled in a very long time, have you?

"How?" you ask, before your resolve can break.

The grin widens. "It'll be easy. A piece of cake."

"Lydia, oh Lydia, have you figured it out yet?" she cocks her head and her face cracks into a smile, and you can't help but wonder how something you thought was your greatest weapon could turn so ugly. She visits every day, appearing in your mirror as you sit and stare, hoping upon hope that Allison will burst through your door. Alive, breathing. There.

"No, I haven't, but you know how, I bet."

She shrugs, all nonchalant, and you'd give anything to be inside her head. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't, it won't make any difference, my dear. It has to come from you, you have to figure it out, if you want to hold Allison near."

She disappears, yet you're still here, until you stop something out of the corner of your eye.

"That's it," you cry, and Scott and Stiles hear.

"Lydia?" Scott asks, because you're a member of his pack-he has to look after you, after all. You sit in front of the mirror-you must look good for your friend. Your lipstick, your warpaint, smeared across your lips and further across. "Lydia, what is going on?" Stiles asks, and the look in his eyes say that everything isn't alright.

He doesn't understand. None of them do.

You've lost everything.

Allison is gone.

Your best friend is gone.

But not for long.

You smile, and they frown, you always were the beautiful mad girl to them.

"I'm going to get her back."

You're running and they're there, but you can see her up ahead, dancing among the trees, so quiet, so peaceful, but you know this is what she needs.

"I'm going to save you, Ally, I'm going to bring you home," you whisper as you realise you aren't quite alone.

"Lydia, stop!"

But it's already started now,

It's building inside you, tearing its way out of your throat, that terrible scream from when Ally A took her last bow.

Your hands on the Nemeton,

Digging,

Clawing,

The power running through your veins,

Your best friend is back,

But it's not quite the same.

"What's going on?" you ask, not sure you want to know,

And there she is again, smiling just so.

"Oh little banshee girl, you saved your best friend. But it cost you, dearie, was it worth it in the end?"

"What are you talking about?" you ask, and bang on the glass.

"You're broken. You're trapped. I wouldn't bother with that."

"Let me out!" you cry, "I want to see my friend."

"You can look, but can't touch. There will always be a world separating you in the end." She flounces back, flicks her hair, and all there is left to do is stare.

"What is going on, I don't understand…"

"Oh my sweet, I'm afraid I've been quite underhand. You see, you brought back Ally A, but you won't get to be with her, not for a minute of any day. You'll stay where you are-the other side of the glass-and the closest you'll get to her is when you see her pass."

"Why would you do that?" you ask, feeling distraught. "That's evil, barbaric, something-"

"Sweet, innocent Lydia wouldn't do? I think not," she snorts delicately.

"Why are you doing this to me?" you `whisper, though out here on your lonesome it feels like a shout.

"You wouldn't remember, no doubt," she replies dryly, leaning back on your bed. "You see, little banshee girl, I was all in your head. The voices and the whispers, the queries and the quizzes, were nothing more than good business." She shrugs, so casual, as if your life is worth nothing.

"I don't understand, why would you use me?"

"Because she used me as I used you, and how you'll use another unsuspecting girl too. It's a circle my dear, one too hard to break. Feel free to try, but we don't have what it takes."

"What will become of my friends?" you ask, filled with a great fright.

"My friends now," she replies with delight. "I'll look after them as you, they will never know. We're a saviour, a hero, this cover I will not blow."

"I wouldn't do this to anyone," you cry, and she smiles just so.

"You might," she replies, "now it's time for me to go. Ally A is waiting, I have some explaining to do. Don't worry," she winks, "I'll say hi from you."

You wait and hold out, you're so lonely here, you're desperate, in need, and you just need company near. You need your friends, your pack and all the rest.

It isn't long until you also fail the test.

That thing used her as she used you, and now you're about to use a girl too.

"Hello little banshee girl," you smile, your eyes wide and your head tilted to the side, "have you lost something along the way? Poor little banshee girl, would it be, perhaps, Ally A?"


End file.
